Una especie de Veronica Mars, pero más guapa
by cucadellum
Summary: Sin ofender a Kristen Bell, claro...


No tengo Beta y Glee sí que me pertenece. Todo es mío.

También me pertence las 3 cuartas partes de China...

Aquí me encuentro, sentada en una pequeña cafetería cerca de donde vivo. Me encanta venir cuando necesito pensar o simplemente despejar mi mente viendo pasar gente por la ventana. Es una cafetería pequeña pero muy acogedora, me hace sentir como en casa y además el olor a café me llena los pulmones. Aunque parezca extraño, me ayuda a aclarar las ideas.

Además es el sitio ideal para mi cita, aunque bueno no es relente una cita. Era una cuestión más bien de negocios. Había llamado a esta chica hacía pocos días para concertar una cita y necesitaba tratar el asunto en un sitio discreto. Aunque empezaba a arrepentirme de haberlo hecho. Quizás era una tontería todo aquello, quizás debería dejar el pasado en su lugar.

El ruido de una silla me saca de mis pensamientos. Alzo la vista y me doy cuenta de que ese ruido viene de la silla que tengo en frente. Sentada en ella se encuentra una chica morena de piel color caramelo. El pelo le cae ondulado por sus hombros haciendo unos pequeños rizos en las puntas. La luz del sol que entra por la ventana hace que su piel brille de manera natural y si no fuera porque está sentada juraría que tiene un cuerpo escultural.

-¿Has acabado ya o quieres que te de una foto?- la voz de la chica provoca que le mire a la cara y me de cuenta que llevo minutos mirándola sin decir nada. Un leve sonrojo se apodera de mi cara mientras carraspeó para aclararme la garganta.

-Perdona…estaba perdida en mi cabeza- le digo intentando que suene un poco convencible. Solo yo soy capaz de estar con una chica guapa y quedarme mirándola embobada durante minutos.

Estupendo Brittany, eres una casa nova. -

Claro, supongo que tu debes ser Brittany- sus ojos recorren todo mi cuerpo mientras dice mi nombre. Y de nuevo ese rubor en mis mejillas, por si no había quedado claro anteriormente.

Genética 1, Brittany 0.

-¡Sí! Yo soy Brittany y supongo que tu serás Samantha…¡Santana! Santana perdona es que no soy muy buena con los nombres- digo mientras me río levemente esperando que se de cuenta del ridículo que siento ahora mismo.

En serio, cayendo y en picado.

Santana hace un leve movimiento de cabeza dejando entender que me ha entendido. Pero no corresponde a mi risa, ni si quiera una leve sonrisa. De hecho creo que aún no la he visto hacer alguna expresión facial.

Un público difícil.

Vas a decirme de que se trata o…-

Vaya, parece ser que a parte de difícil también tenemos un público borde.

-Sí, claro. Quiero que encuentres a mis padres- le digo firmemente mientras cruzo mis brazos y mantengo su mirada. Si se cree que me da miedo está muy equivocada. En serio, doy clases de baile a adolescentes hormonados que se creen los amos del universo. Por favor, estoy curtida en batallas y tengo cicatrices que lo demuestran.

Veo como Santana rodea lo ojos y hace un largo suspiro como si estuviera apunto de perder la paciencia.

Bueno, por lo menos ya ha hecho una expresión. Ya es un avance ¿no?

-Perdona, supongo que quieres que especifique más- digo antes de aclarar mi garganta y comenzar con esta locura- Verás…hace unos años descubrí que era adoptaba. Mis padres no son realmente mis padres biológicos. Fui adoptada cuando tenía 3 años en un orfanato. Mis padres decidieron no decirme nada hasta que cumpliera los 18 años y que después hiciera lo que creyese necesario. ¡Ja! Como si pudiera hacer algo después de ese bombazo, porque déjame decirte que eso fue un bombazo y no del tipo de " ¡eh cariño tu madre y yo no vamos de viaje una semana y tienes la casa para ti sola!" -un carraspeo interrumpe mi monologo y me doy cuenta de que Santana me está mirando con una ceja levantada y una leve sonrisa asomando por su labios.

-Perdona, es que a veces no puedo parar de hablar. El caso es que quiero saber quienes son mis padres biológicos y porque me dieron en adopción-

-Ya,¿Y tienes alguna referencia o algún nombre por el que pueda empezar a buscar?- me pregunta Santana sacando una libreta y un boli para empezar a tomar nota.

-Bueno, la verdad es que no. Cuando me enteré me puse en contacto con la agencia de adopción que hizo todo el papeleo pero no me dieron ninguna información. Ni si quiera el nombre del orfanato. Al parecer el contrato decía que no podían proporcionar ninguna información sobre la parte contratante o algo así…-

-Creo que no ese el término exacto. De todas formas Brittany, si la agencia te dijo que no podían facilitarte ninguna información, porque crees que yo puedo ayudarte. Quiero decir, probablemente encuentre lo mismo que tú- dice mientras deja el Boli en la mesa y me mira fijamente. La verdad es que tiene razón, pero se supone que ella se dedica a eso.

-Bueno, tu eres buena en esto ¿no? Quinn me dio tu número de teléfono y me dijo que eras como una especie de Veronica Mars pero más guapa. Sin ofender a Kristen Bell, claro. Es una actriz guapísima y canta genial. Estoy deseando que llegue navidad para poder cantar la canción mientras hago un muñeco de nieve. Do you want to build a snowman come on lets go and play …Perdona, me he ido otra vez- digo esta vez con un rojo casi granate cubriendo toda mi cara y posiblemente mi cuerpo entero.

Genética 16293826517394863 millones, Brittany -150.

-Tranquila, me estoy empezando a acostumbrar- dice Santana riendo mientras garabatea en su libreta.

Una risa. Eso a sido una risa homologada. Gracias Frozen.

-Quinn dice muchas tonterías. De hecho todo lo que sale por esa boca son tonterías. Pero no negaré que soy la mejor en mi trabajo- dice mientras fija la mirada en la mía y me guiña el ojo juguetonamente. Y volvemos con el sonrojo…otra vez - Pero tengo que avisarte de algo Brittany, aunque no debería porque eso significaría no dinero para mí-

De repente Santana se incorpora en su asiento mientras descansa su codos en la mesa y se acerca un poco más a mí. Como si fuera a contarme un secreto.

-Verás Brittany, por experiencia…profesional. La mayoría de gente que desaparece por mucho años sin dar señales…bueno, digamos que las posibilidades de que no quieran ser encontrados suelen rondar el 95%. Si además esa persona no ha hecho ningún intento de contactar de algún modo posible, ese porcentaje suele subir al 99%- me dice mientras suspira pesadamente y se acerca un poco más a mí. Puedo sentir su aroma desde aquí, es cálido y dulce - Lo que quiero decirte, es que a veces no es bueno remover el pasado. A veces hay que dejar las cosas tal y como están o puedes salir dañado-

-Lo sé, pero llevo años con el "y si…" dentro de mí. Y ya no me importa si lo que me encuentro es peor. Tengo unos padres que me quieren y que harían cualquier cosa por mí. Ellos son mis padres. Aún así, necesito una explicación- le digo apartando los ojos de los suyos. No quiero dar pena a nadie. Solo necesito un porque, una razón que me ayude a entender.

Genial, ahora parezco una canción.

-De acuerdo. Mira, haremos una cosa. Dame dos semanas, si en dos semana veo que no es posible avanzar entonces solo te cobraré los gastos necesarios. La otra mitad al final del trabajo te la puedes quedar ¿Te parece bien?-

-Me parece genial- le digo mientras me contagio de su sonrisa. De su bonita y sonrisa, con una dentadura perfecta. Empiezo a pensar que esta chica es sus ratos libres es modelo, de champú o de dentífrico o de ropa interior súper sexy…

-Bueno, veo que estas de nuevo en ese mundo fantástico que es tu cabeza. Así que me voy a ir ya para empezar a trabajar. Te mantendré al tanto de cualquier novedad-

Y así es como empiezo esta locura y mientras veo a Santana y sus oh tan ajustados tejanos andando cual modelo de Victoria Secret, hay una cosa que no para de rondarme la cabeza…

Let it go, let it go Can't hold it back anymore


End file.
